Hide
by bionic4ever
Summary: A different take on "On the Run". Oscar's love for Jaime means that he will do anything to save her and keep her free. When Steve is assigned to find them, will former friends become adversaries? Thanks to Julie for the perfect red ribbon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hide**

Chapter One

Jaime paced restlessly across the carriage house floor. She was a free woman now and she had absolutely no idea what to do with herself. She had cleaned out the fireplace, scrubbed down the bathroom and kitchen and even polished the hardwood floors, trying to stay busy so she wouldn't have to _think. _She'd been well aware she was blindsiding Oscar with her unexpected resignation and she knew he'd be shocked and maybe a little bit angry. One thing she hadn't foreseen was the _hurt _in his eyes.

_This was the right thing to do, _she reminded herself. _I've become little more than a puppet – the OSI's pet robot – and I need to be just 'Jaime' again. I gave them three years, put my life on the line any time they called me and saw things no one should ever have to see. I've more than paid my debt. If I'd have stayed any longer, they'd have taken my soul, too..._

She was so deep in thought that she never heard the big, black car pulling up the driveway and barely registered the knock on the door downstairs. The knock grew louder, more urgent and insistent. "Jaime, it's me! I need to talk to you!"

_Oscar. No...I can't face him right now. His face, once he realized what I was doing, looked like...like I'd slapped him. _She debated pretending she wasn't home, but the knocking turned to frustrated pounding and Jaime reluctantly padded down the stairs to let him in.

His face was a stunning mix of fear and fierce determination as Oscar wordlessly placed a gentle hand on the small of her back and quickly ushered her back up the stairs to her apartment.

"Oscar, if you're here to try and make me change my mind, it won't work," Jaime announced, flouncing down into her favorite chair with her arms folded stubbornly across her chest.

"Where's your suitcase?" he demanded without preamble. "We have to get you out of here and we don't have much time."

Jaime scoffed. "If you think a vacation is gonna help, forget it! I mean, it's a nice thought, but -" She waved her arm in an almost-dismissive gesture, but Oscar grabbed both of her arms and stared into her eyes with an intensity that frightened her.

"Just listen to me, for once – please!"

"I don't work for you anymore," Jaime said in a flat voice.

"Believe me, I'm aware of that!" he snapped, and then his voice softened. "You want your freedom, right? Well, in less than half an hour the NSB will be coming to take you into custody."

"For what? I haven't done anything!" Jaime's anger quickly dissolved as a horrible realization hit her. "They...they're gonna 'neutralize' me, aren't they?"

"Not exactly. They plan to send you to their own private version of a retirement community. They'll take care of your every need, but you're there...for life."

"They can't do that! Can they?" Jaime was instantly on her feet, her eyes wild with panic. Of course they could, and she knew it.

Oscar looked at Jaime, with the tears she was fighting so hard to hide, and thought she'd never looked more vulnerable. The idea of the NSB locking her away was more than he could bear. Without taking time to talk himself out of it, he drew her into his arms and held her close, trying to soothe her fears away. "They can try, but we're not going to let them," he whispered.

"We?"

"I'm not letting you face this alone. You've got the skills – strength, stealth, intelligence – but you can't outrun the NSB. I have connections that can help; I'm going with you."

"Oscar..." Jaime was very close to breaking down in his arms. His embrace was warm and comforting and she suddenly understood exactly what he was telling her. "Your career...you can't just leave! And it would mean they'd be after you, too."

"I haven't had a family in many years," Oscar told her softly, "and I've buried myself in my work to try and forget that, but you're very special to me, Babe. Rudy believes that I think of you as my prodigal daughter, but you mean so much more than that. I've never really been any good at voicing these things, but...I love you, Jaime. And nothing is more important to me than keeping you safe and happy."

"But -"

"Nothing else matters."

Jaime's whole body relaxed in his arms, and she sighed. "I love you, too, Oscar – I really do. But I can't let you throw everything away like this!"

"Not everything; I'll be gaining the most important part of all. Humanity." He drew himself up to his full, authoritative height and smiled at her. "Now let's get you packed. We've got ten minutes."

--


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Steve growled his displeasure when the phone forced him out of his cocoon of sleep. It was only 8pm, but he had just returned from a long, grueling mission and it was the first time he'd been prone in a bed in almost a week.

"What?" he groaned, in lieu of a greeting. Greetings required civility and civility required rest.

"Jack Hansen here," the voice on the other end began. "I need to see you in my office; it's urgent."

"Yeah?" Steve was not enthused. Hansen was not on his list of 10,000 favorite people. "I'm at the ranch. I'll catch a plane and fly East – first thing in the morning."

"I know where you are," Hansen retorted. "And you don't need to fly anywhere; I'm in California. Be at my office in an hour."

Steve opened his mouth, ready to say _Just a damn minute – you're not my boss! _But he'd have been arguing with a dial tone.

--

"Alright, Jack," Steve grumbled, after making it to the office in just under an hour, "what's so all-fire important that you had to steal the first sleep I've had in days?"

"Why are you in Los Angeles, Colonel?" Hansen shot back with a slight sneer.

"Everyone has to be somewhere; I happen to be here. Prefer to be back in my nice, warm bed though – so get to the point."

"When was the last time you spoke to Oscar Goldman?" Hansen demanded, not amused.

"Did something happen to Oscar?"

"I'm asking the questions, and you'd better stop dodging and start answering."

"Last night – about 22 hours ago, if you want me to be precise – I called to let him know I was on my way back to the States. I'll be meeting with him here tomorrow morning."

"We can only hope," Hansen said cryptically. "What about Jaime Sommers?"

"Jaime? What about her?"

"When did you last see or speak with her?"

Steve shrugged. "A couple of weeks ago, when she was in DC."

"And what did you talk about?"

"I'm not going to answer that," Steve said, glaring at the man on the other side of the desk.

"Oh, believe me – you'll answer. You can either tell me now or I can drag you into the Hole and force you to answer."

"We talked about the trip my parents have been on. Jaime had some new pictures."

Hansen scowled. "Nothing else?"

"Small talk, I guess. The weather, how she was feeling -"

"Why would that come up – how she was feeling?"

"She was out there – at least in part – to see Rudy, and I was worried so I asked."

"And?" Hansen probed.

"For God's sake, Jack, get over yourself!"

"Just answer the question."

"She's fine. I'm fine. The whole damn world is fine...with the possible exception of one very annoying NSB Director."

"Sommers turned in her resignation this morning," Jack told him abruptly.

"Oh, no..."

"You don't know anything about that?"

"No...she...never mentioned it. I had no idea."

"Our agents were dispatched to – ah – retrieve her, and her apartment was empty. Car still parked in front, but she was gone."

"Does Oscar know?" Steve asked.

"There's our other problem," Hansen said grimly. "Goldman's missing, too. _You _are going to help us find them"

--

Oscar carried both suitcases into the cottage. In spite of Jaime's ability to have lifted them both with one finger, chivalry was important to him...and right now, Jaime was a wreck. Reality had hit her just outside of Ojai, when they had switched cars. They wanted to lock her away like a criminal – like an animal! Her tears cut Oscar to his core; he wanted nothing more than to pull the car over and hold her in his arms until she felt calm and safe again, but they were on borrowed time. All he could do was take her hand in one of his own, caressing her palm with his fingertips as he drove.

"You'll be alright," he assured her in a tender voice. "I won't let them take you."

"Oscar...you have to go back. Please..."

"We're in this together, Babe."

"It's not too late! You could tell them you were out looking for me, and -"

"No, Jaime. On your own, you might have a decent chance, but together – as a team – we are unstoppable. You are going to be safe...and you're going to stay free."

As Oscar led Jaime over the ridge and into the cottage, he kept a firm but gentle arm around her waist. If it weren't for her bionic legs holding her up, she looked like she was ready to faint. Once they were inside, he helped her find the only bedroom and got her settled into the bed. He gathered her into his arms, holding her until her trembling subsided before kissing her tenderly on the forehead and tucking her in.

"You'll feel a lot better once you get some sleep," he said softly.

"What about you?"

"There's a sofa bed in the other room. I have a few phone calls to make first, though, so I'll be up for awhile if you need anything." When he looked in on her just a few minutes later, she was already sound asleep. Oscar knew in his heart that he'd done the right thing, but he couldn't help worrying about her safety. Now that he'd made Jaime into a fugitive (and himself, as well), the NSB might have no qualms about ordering them both shot on sight.

--


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning, Jaime woke to the smell of fresh coffee. Oscar was making short work of a mug as he stood silently at the window. He looked so serious and deep in thought that Jaime couldn't resist trying to make him smile.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. Oscar set his coffee on the windowsill and returned the embrace, pulling Jaime as close as he dared (but not nearly as close as he wanted).

"What's on the agenda?" Jaime asked. "Do I have time to make you some breakfast?"

"There'll be a chopper landing on the other side of the ridge in just under an hour."

"Great!" she exclaimed, turning toward the tiny kitchen. Oscar watched her flit around, scrambling eggs and slicing cheese for omelets and searching in every cupboard until she finally found the toaster. She was so beautiful, even without any make-up on and barely awake. Oscar forced those thoughts away in the interest of focusing on his goal: keeping Jaime out of the clutches of the NSB. Once they were both safe and settled (if, indeed, she chose to settle _with _him), he could think of other things. For now, though, there was business to take care of. Today, if all went well, they would be leaving the country, possibly forever.

--

Steve may have been dragged unwillingly into the role of investigator, but he dove in with dedicated thoroughness; his friends' lives were at stake. He called in every favor he'd ever been owed, touching bases with friends and acquaintances at Air Force bases and airports across the country. No one had seen a couple fitting that description but they all promised to keep their eyes open. Steve began to wonder if they'd dyed their hair, changed their appearance. Anything was possible; perhaps they'd never even left L.A. And were hiding right under his nose.

Hansen's theory was that Jaime had forced or manipulated Oscar into going with her as a hostage or some sort of future bargaining chip, but Steve's gut instincts said something far different. Even back when he and Jaime were still together, Steve had been well aware that Oscar harbored strong feelings for her. Jaime seemed oblivious, but as time went on (and especially after she and Steve were no longer a couple) the sparks between Oscar and Jaime became undeniable to even more casual observers. Steve knew Oscar was no hostage; unfortunately, that meant his (now former) boss was about to become a wanted felon.

--

The chopper ride was brief, taking them to a very small, very private airstrip near the California/Oregon border. The plane that was waiting for them was large enough to make it overseas but small enough to be discreetly maneuvered once they got there. The chopper pilot had radioed ahead; the plane's engines were already humming as it sat in taxi position at the end of the runway. Oscar and Jaime were on terra firma for less than three minutes before they once again took to the sky.

Oscar knew that Jaime was still quite scared, but she was hiding it well. As he'd requested, the airplane's cabin was well-stocked with meals and snacks and the mini-bar was full. He held Jaime's hand firmly until the plane leveled off somewhere above the clouds, then ran his fingertips across her arm, resting them on her shoulder. Softly, his thumb moved over to caress her cheek and Jaime managed a smile. "That's better," he told her. "Hungry?"

Jaime shook her head. "I think I could use a drink, though."

"Some wine, maybe? We've got red or white. Or maybe -"

"Scotch – neat," she said, surprising even herself. It would be a long flight.

--

The entire day has passed and Steve had found no trace of the missing couple. He had begun to idly wonder if, while they'd attempted a getaway, they'd been snatched up by some foreign faction with a permanent solution in mind. He was fighting off sleep as the sun began to come up when his phone finally rang.

"Steve? Damn, you're a hard one to find!"

"Pete?" It was a old service buddy of his who worked at a small American airstrip (based in China) where he'd often stopped to refuel on his way back to the States after completion of a mission. He'd seen him less than 48 hours ago. What could Pete possibly be wanting now, in the middle of the night?

"Buddy, I just gotta tell you, you were so right about your ex."

Steve was instantly fully alert. "What're you talking about?"

"Those pictures you showed me didn't do her justice – she's gorgeous. But who's the old guy she's traveling with? Didn't you say her father's dead?"

"You saw her?"

"Just a little while ago. They re-fueled and took off right away. In an all-fire hurry to get somewhere."

"Pete, I'm coming out there. I need you to pull their flight plan and any other information you can find, as fast as you can get it. I'll radio once I'm in the air. I'll explain when I get there, but trust me – it's urgent."

"You got it, Buddy. I'll wait for you here."

Steve hung up and immediately arranged for a plane of his own. Wherever they might be heading, Jaime and Oscar were – or had been - in China.

--


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Sir, we'll be arriving at Sitia in approximately an hour," the pilot called back to the cabin where Jaime was staring out the window while Oscar tried to coax her to eat.

"Where's Sitia?" Jaime asked.

Oscar sat down next to her, one arm around her shoulders. "It's a very small airport on Crete, in the Greek Isles."

"Crete? Are we staying there?"

"For a couple of days, to rest and get our bearings. You really should try this shrimp; it's quite good."

Jaime turned away from the window, opening her mouth to tell Oscar she wasn't hungry, and with just a hint of a devious smile he dipped the shrimp in cocktail sauce and popped it into her mouth.

"That's not fair!" she protested, chewing. "Hey, that's not bad!" She took another one from the plate he held out to her.

"It's beautiful out there, isn't it?" Oscar remarked, glancing out at the view that had kept her so engrossed. They were flying lower now, and the bright aquamarine water was dotted with tiny islands in brilliant shades of gold, green and tan. He turned back toward Jaime and was immediately lost in her eyes, which matched the water's hue so perfectly. "Beautiful in here, too."

Jaime met his gaze and the tenderness she saw there overwhelmed her. He was so different now, away from the office, in 'normal' clothes and without a constantly ringing telephone! The way he was looking at her made her heart sing with hope and she smiled in return, then quickly grew serious. "They're looking for both of us by now," she said softly.

"I'm sure they are. But we've got a great head start and nearly invisible tracks. By the time they track us to a set destination, we're long gone."

_For now..._Jaime thought to herself. _How much longer...?_

--

Steve had initially thought about flying himself back overseas, but had decided instead to use an Air Force friend as his pilot. It was a good decision; less than halfway to China, Steve had been unable to fight off sleep for another minute. And with sleep...came dreams.

_Jaime and Oscar, captured by terrorists as they tried to leave China, in adjoining cells as they awaited their interrogations..._

_The NSB got to them first, with Steve arriving just seconds later, in time to see Jack Hansen personally blow them both away..._

_Steve found them himself, but was trailed closely by Hansen who hauled them back to the States in shackles, fate unknown..._

_Worst of all...Steve never found a trace of them and they simply vanished...forever._

When he woke up with a start, they had almost reached their destination and it was all Steve could do to not scream as the horrible images faded away.

--

Oscar had made many friends through the years, in every corner of the world, and now that fact was serving him well. A private taxi awaited them on the airstrip at Sitia and once again they were exposed and visible for mere minutes before being whisked away. This time, the journey took them through vast, lush orchards and fields, over a small rocky pass at the base of the mountains and finally up a well-hidden, leaf-canopied drive to a small villa overlooking the Sea of Crete. The cab driver unloaded their bags, handed Oscar a small yellow envelope and left quickly and discreetly.

Both Jaime and Oscar shared one identical thought, although neither of them dared to voice it: this was the most romantic setting they'd ever seen. The medley of the smell of the sea, the foliage and the fresh air was intoxicating and they took a moment to breathe it in together, arm-in-arm, before heading into the villa.

--

"Here's their flight plan," Pete said, handing Steve a large, sealed manila envelope. "It was hard enough to get it for you; I'm not risking my hide to open it. I don't have the security clearance."

"I do," Steve told him. "Buddy, I can't thank you enough. I'd never have asked you to do this, but it could be life or death..."

"Well, I sure hope everything turns out alright. That ex of yours is a real goddess, Steve," Pete exulted, handing his friend a jumbo-sized cup of coffee.

"Did you talk to her at all?"

"I took them both back into my office so her friend could use the telephone, but she never said a word. Looked like she was hanging onto him for dear life."

"She was scared?"

"Real scared. Not sure why; he seemed real sweet to her, almost like they were lovers." Pete paused, sizing up his friend. "Are they?"

"Not that I know of." Steve opened the envelope carefully, scanned the contents with an operative's trained eye and handed it back to his friend to be re-sealed and filed away. He chugged down the last of his coffee and said his goodbyes before returning to his waiting plane. After giving the pilot the new instructions, they were off for Crete.

--


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jaime and Oscar settled themselves into the villa's two bedrooms and grabbed a few hours of safe, blissful sleep. It was almost dinnertime when they awoke, took showers and changed into fresh clothes. While Jaime investigated the kitchen and made a plate of cheese and crackers, Oscar fixed a couple of drinks and they moved out onto the villa's back porch, where they sat together on a love seat and gazed out at the sea. There was a small plateau of lush, deep grass dotted with wildflowers that ended in a steep, craggy incline leading down to the water.

"It's really peaceful here," Jaime sighed, clinking her glass against Oscar's.

"There was another villa," he told her, "on the Southern side of the island, that had a nice, sandy beach instead of a drop-off. I know how much you love beaches -"

"No; this is perfect. It's so serene; it's the first time I've felt relaxed in...seems like forever."

"I'm glad you're comfortable. And as soon as we landed here, our flight plan was destroyed, so no one will be able to find us."

"Unless they're awfully damn quick."

Oscar chuckled. "Babe, you're talking about the NSB. Quick?"

"You're right,"she agreed happily, leaning contentedly into the arm he'd draped across her shoulders. "What was I thinking?"

--

It was just past dinnertime when Steve landed at Sitia. He'd never been to Crete before, and found a little diner-type place not far from the airport where he could sit and get a feel for the area over a cup of coffee and a burger.

"I'm looking for a place to stay," he told the waitress when she brought him a slice of fresh lemon pie. "Close to the beach, if possible, but secluded – not too touristy." Jaime always loved the beach and being close to the water.

"You wanna go South, then, on the other side of the mountains. Won't take very long by taxi. This side of the island is pretty much rocks and cliffs along the seashore. Not much in the way of sandy beaches. There's some private ranches and villas for rent down there, in between the hotels. You can get a taxi back at the airport."

"Thanks." He took a photo from his pocket – Jaime and Oscar posing together at some official function a few months ago – and showed it to the waitress. "Say, have you seen this couple in the last 12 hours or so?"

"Can't say as I have. And I've been here since lunch. Sorry."

"Thanks anyway." At least he had something to go on. He'd find a room at one of the hotels for the night and start checking out the beaches (public and private) first thing in the morning.

--

Oscar's friends had outdone themselves. For their first dinner in the villa, an American-style feast (requiring only a brief re-heating) was waiting in the refrigerator. By the light of the moon that shone directly in the back windows and candles on the table, Jaime and Oscar enjoyed roast beef, potatoes, carrots and fresh rolls with real butter.

"Pays to have friends," Oscar noted, raising his glass in a toast.

"That it does," Jaime agreed. Had his eyes always been so deeply kind and even...loving? Why had she never noticed before today? He was risking everything to be here – for her. "And you...Oscar, what you've done for me is so far above and beyond -"

"And purely selfish, Babe. Seeing your smile and the way your eyes sparkle when you're happy...well, those are two of the best things in my life."

Jaime's heart pounded wildly as their eyes met and locked together from across the table. "I think the best part of my life has been sitting behind a desk for three years," she began softly, "waiting for me to come to my senses. I...I love you, Oscar," she whispered. "I don't know if it's wrong to say that, but -"

"I don't know of anything more right; I've loved you since the day I met you. I couldn't tell you – not in that setting – but here...I can't _not _tell you. I've never felt this way about a woman before – I've never allowed it to happen – but with you, I think it was inevitable. Couldn't have ducked and run even if I'd wanted to. I do love you, Babe, and I will do anything in my power to keep you safe."

--

Steve settled into his hotel room and sat back on the bed with a glass of brandy and the photo. "I still love you, Jaime," he said as his fingers brushed her face on the picture's glossy surface. "And I will do anything I can to keep you safe."

--


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was early morning in DC, and the last place on Earth that Russ wanted to be was behind that solid mahogany desk, in Oscar's chair, staring at the phones. He'd taken the red-eye from Los Angeles at Hansen's summons and now as he mulled everything over, he knew there was only one thing that could make his mood and his morning worse. Within minutes that something was slamming into the office, chewing Russ out before he could even see him.

"Hear anything from Austin yet?" Hansen demanded.

"I've been in DC for less than half an hour and at this desk for probably ten minutes, tops," Russ retorted. "Do you really think -"

"What about Goldman and Sommers?" he growled, helping himself to coffee. "Any leads or any word from them?"

Russ was much younger, less experienced and with far less seniority but he was in no mood for this. "Look, Jack, I haven't even had the chance to read the whole file and bring myself up to date yet, so how the hell do you think I'd have an update for you? I'll let you know the minute I hear anything, but for now if you want me to do what you dragged me out here to do, then leave me alone and let me get to it!"

His bravado didn't fool the older man for a second, but Hansen was impressed. "I'll be back in my office when you have something for me," he said, nodding with what almost passed for respect as he headed for the elevator.

Within minutes, the phone rang. "Mark Russell," he said, wondering who else was foolish enough to be awake at this hour.

"Russ? It's Steve..."

"Steve? Where are you? I think Hansen's about to declare you a fugitive, too!"

"Is he there?"

"Just left."

"Good. I need you to keep this just between you and me for now, but I'm in Greece."

"Greece?"

"Crete, actually. I'm pretty sure Oscar and Jaime are here, too, and I'm gonna find them. I just need some time. I don't want Hansen and the penguins moving in and scaring them off – or worse."

"Gotcha, Steve. I'll do what I can."

--

After a solid night's sleep, Jaime felt much better. She opened the dining room and kitchen windows and breathed in the scents of Paradise, almost forgetting why they were there. For the moment, anyway, she was free, happy and (for the first time in years)...in love. Quietly, so she wouldn't wake Oscar, Jaime slipped out the back door and picked a large handful of wildflowers. She stopped to relish the bright sea air before placing the flowers in a vase on the dining room table and heading into the kitchen.

When Oscar finally opened his eyes, the mouth-watering, heady aromas lured him straight to the table. Jaime was beaming as she handed him a cup of coffee then leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Well, good morning to you too, Babe," he said softly. Her happiness and the closeness of her body were too much for him to ignore. Oscar drew Jaime closer with one very gentle arm and lightly brushed her lips with his own, testing the waters and then moving away with a tender caress of her face, leaving them both wanting – and needing – more.

"I hope you're hungry!" Jaime said brightly, motioning him to a chair. "I was feeling a little creative this morning." As Oscar sat down, she began bringing in the food. She started them off with four-cheese omelets, drizzled with locally-made olive oil and sprinkled with freshly ground pepper, with fresh apple-spice muffins and crisp peppered bacon on the side. Oscar couldn't take his eyes off of her; in the early-morning light and dressed in a halter and gauzy, flowing skirt, Jaime looked just like a goddess.

"What an amazing breakfast," Oscar told her contentedly as they lingered over fresh fruit and coffee. "Just delicious – thank you."

Jaime smiled. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I thought we'd just relax, catch our breath, maybe do something fun. How about the beach?"

--

Steve had coffee, juice and rolls (with olive oil, of course) for breakfast, before heading out to the beaches. Once the sun had gone down, he would check with the local taxis and car rental services, but he knew that on a beautiful, sunny day Jaime was likely to be drawn to the water.

Would Oscar and Jaime have rented a private dwelling, for the seclusion, or were they staying in one of the hotels, hiding in plain sight? He decided to start with the tourist spots, since one of the first rules of stealth was to blend in with a crowd. They could've altered their appearance in any number of ways, but Steve would know Jaime by the way she moved, the graceful way she carried herself and there was no way Oscar could hide his height. If they showed up, Steve would spot them – he was sure of that.

--


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After breakfast, Jaime and Oscar took their coffee out onto the back porch and sat down to watch the sea. This time, Oscar didn't hesitate or simply drape his arm over the back of the love seat; very gently, his arm encircled Jaime's waist and she sighed happily as she melted toward him, her head on his shoulder.

"I wish we could just stay here forever," she said softly.

"Maybe we can, at least for now. Let's see how the next few days play out," Oscar suggested.

"Nobody came pounding on our door in the middle of the night – that's a good sign, right?"

"A very good sign," he agreed. Oscar set his coffee cup down and ran his fingers through her hair. They came to rest on her shoulder and moved to gently cup her chin and lift her face toward his own. "I'll keep you safe, Babe – whatever I have to do – so I don't want you to worry about that, alright?"

"I'm not afraid anymore; I feel totally comfortable with you." Before she could think about it and possibly stop herself, Jaime leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a real kiss. Any doubts they'd had about wrong or right instantly dissolved as they gave themselves fully to the sensation and its emotions.

It was so much more than they could've imagined. Oscar pulled Jaime closer, and her arms wrapped sensuously around his body as their lips claimed their rightful place and their eyes locked together. The need for each other burned inside them, but now was not the time. They knew they had to remain aware of their surroundings – at least to some degree – and so reluctantly, they slowly pulled apart, smiling blissfully at each other as they caught their breath and regained their composure.

"Should I...call a cab...for the beach?" Jaime asked.

Oscar smiled; she was even more beautiful when she blushed. "No need. There's a car out front – it was dropped off during the night and I already have the key. As soon as we're ready, the road is ours."

--

Steve was trying even the least likely avenues of inquiry and coming up empty. Jaime and Oscar were not registered at his hotel, or if they were, they were well-cloaked. While keeping his eyes open for the missing couple, he questioned every bartender, waitress and desk clerk he could find, first as a private citizen and then flashing his US Government ID for an air of authority. No one had seen them. He stepped out onto the beach just as it began to fill for the day and chose a centrally located deck chair and a cold soda to begin his watch. He scanned for miles in every direction – it was all sand, water and tourists – and saw no sign of Jaime or Oscar. Had they already left Crete for a new, unknown destination? Possibly, but he doubted it. His heart was still tuned to 'Jaime frequency' and she was here somewhere; he could just feel it.

--

Oscar had put the maps in the yellow envelope to good use, and chose the most impressive scenic route South. They traveled around the base of the mountain range and through something Jaime had never seen before: groves heavily dotted with olive trees. He pulled the car over, allowing her to explore a bit, enjoying her exuberance and the fact that she seemed totally in her element. The greens and the golds of the olive grove perfectly offset Jaime's hair and the greenish flecks in her hazel eyes. Oscar knew without a doubt that he was falling hard for her, and nothing else had ever felt so right.

When they got to the beach, Jaime tied her hair into a high ponytail and practically danced toward the water. Oscar spread their blanket close by in the sand and stretched out to relax. Jaime had just stepped in as far as her ankles and turned around. "Aren't you coming in?"

Oscar shrugged. "It's comfortable here, and I'm happy just watching you."

Jaime padded back out of the water and stood directly over him, her hands on her hips. "Nothing doing, Buster – this is the beach. You have a suit on. Time to get wet."

"Really, Babe, I'm perfectly happy -"

"Are you coming in with me willingly...or am I gonna hafta carry you in?" She flashed a wicked grin. "You know I'll do it – shirt and all."

"Jaime..."

"I'm serious!" She leaned down as though about to pick him up into her arms.

The threat was enough. Oscar quickly threw off his shirt and took her hand. "Like I said," he laughed, "let's go swimming." Hand in hand, they moved into the water, splashing playfully at each other as they bobbed in the surf.

Meanwhile, Steve had finished his soda and was heading to the vendor shack for a refill. A new worker was behind the counter, so as he stood in line, he fished in his shirt pocket for the picture he carried everywhere. "Have you seen this couple?" Steve asked after the vendor refilled his soda and had been paid.

Not far away, still frolicking in the water, Jaime froze and grabbed Oscar's arm. "Babe, what is it?" he asked, sensing her urgency.

"Oh, God...no! Steve's here!"

Oscar sprang into action mode. "Leave the blanket; let's just get to the car, if we can."

"Well, yeah," the vendor told Steve, pointing toward the water, "they're right over...they were there a minute ago."

"Thanks!" Steve said, leaving his soda and turning hurriedly into the crowd. He scanned the area and finally spotted Oscar and Jaime...just as they got into the car and sped away.

--


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Steve was at a loss. The crowd between him and the car was dense; he'd never push his way through in time – and would run the risk of exposing his bionics to innumerable people from all over the world. Instead of fighting a losing battle, he focused in on the car's tags, memorized the plate number and then went inside to phone Russ. He used Oscar's special line, knowing for sure now that Russ would be the one answering.

"Yeah, Steve?" Russ sounded tired but still on his toes.

"I need you to run a plate through Interpol for me – as quickly and quietly as you possibly can..."

--

"We'll be alright," Oscar assured Jaime, trying to stay calm and strong for her sake. Her feet were up on the seat, her knees drawn to her chest and her head buried in her hands.

"What're we gonna do?" she asked, her voice trembling almost as much as she was. "Do we just go straight back to Sitia and get on another plane?"

"Too risky. If he's tracked us this far, I'm sure he's shown our picture to everyone he sees. And we don't know how many agents he has with him. We'll go back to the villa and regroup, make new plans. I'll make a few phone calls." He reached over with one hand and softly brushed the hair from Jaime's face. "It'll be alright, Babe. I promise."

"You don't know that now. Jack Hansen could be waiting back at the villa with a whole posse of penguins, just waiting to put us away...or worse." In spite of her best efforts to contain it, tears were streaming down her face. "I don't wanna lose you," she cried.

"Not a chance," Oscar told her, hoping in his heart that he was right.

--

Russ called back within minutes. "Car traces back to a rental service based in Athens, Steve."

"Athens? How the hell -?"

"With an offshoot at the main airport in Iraklion. North Central Crete. That's all I've got for you – I'm sorry."

"No, Russ – that's great. Exactly what I needed. Thank you – and not a word to Jack, ok?"

"You got it."

Steve hung up the phone and began making plans. Sitia was in the North, and Iraklion in the North. He was barking up the wrong tree; Jaime and Oscar were on the other side of the mountains, somewhere in Northern Crete. Steve knew they probably wouldn't dare try getting off the island from Sitia, now that they knew he was there. If he was a betting man, he'd place his money on Iraklion.

--

"We'll stay here tonight," Oscar told Jaime as she handed him a thick roast beef sandwich. "Steve will probably be expecting us to make a move right away; he'll be waiting for it, so this'll hopefully put him off-balance."

Jaime raised an eyebrow. "Steve – off-balance? He's a pro at this. I mean, look who trained him."

"He'll second guess himself, at least, if we're lucky." Oscar moved into the dining room and poured two glasses of wine while Jaime brought salad, potato wedges (with olive oil) and more sandwiches to the table.

"So when do we leave?" she asked, picking idly at her salad.

"Tomorrow, just after breakfast. There'll be a new car waiting for us outside. I canceled the plane out of Sitia, though; just don't want to take the chance. We'll be flying out of Iraklion."

"Irakli – what?"

"The capitol city here; should be big enough that we can get lost in the crowd."

Jaime smiled, for the first time since leaving the beach. "Sounds wonderful." She looked deeply into the eyes she couldn't get enough of. "And you're wonderful."

Oscar returned the smile with a loving, tender one of his own. "We make a great team; somehow, I always knew we would."

--

Steve hunkered down and got comfortable at the back end of the hangar that housed the private planes for Iraklion. If they decided to take a commercial flight, he knew he'd be sunk; he stood very little chance of spotting them in the main airport anyhow, though, and his primed operative instincts told him he was in exactly the right place.

"I'm not the bad guy here," he 'told' the picture as he stared at it one more time, "and neither are you. Somebody's going to find you, and you can believe you'd rather have it be me."

--


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Maybe we overreacted," Jaime said hesitantly, over a glass of wine on the back porch. "I mean, Steve would never hurt either one of us..."

"No, he wouldn't. Not on his own, anyway," Oscar told her. "But we don't know if he came here alone or who might be tailing him without his knowledge."

"I guess you're right."

"We just can't take the chance."

Jaime snuggled toward him, aching for physical closeness. Oscar hadn't wanted to push her, but took the hint and enveloped her in his arms. Their lips were drawn together by a force stronger than either of them. Jaime began running her hands across his chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles and the way it made the breath catch in his throat. It was too much for Oscar to resist, and he began slowly unfastening the buttons of Jaime's blouse, taking his time to kiss every inch of newly bared skin.

Jaime sighed happily and sank into him, and Oscar scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the house for a long, proper goodnight.

She awoke early, before the sun, still smiling a hugely satisfied, contented smile and still cozily ensconced in Oscar's arms. Very carefully, so as not to wake him, she slipped out of his grasp, threw on her robe and headed to the kitchen. French toast and sausage, she decided, bionically squeezing fresh orange juice while the sausage sizzled. Even though they were on the run from their own government, Jaime had never felt happier or more free.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Oscar said softly, embracing her from behind and kissing the back of her neck, her earlobes, her shoulders...

Jaime leaned easily into him, her body easing his robe open as his hands released the belt on hers. "You're not hungry?" she purred?

"Oh, I'm ravenous! And later, maybe we can even have some breakfast."

Jaime turned around and kissed him fully, pressing against him. "Breakfast can definitely wait," she said with a chuckle.

Afterward, breakfast tasted even better with their newly acquired appetites.

--

Steve had kept a sleepless vigil from his vantage point in the back of the hangar. Just after daybreak, one plane was gassed and readied for its coming occupants. He hoped against hope that he was on the right track and this was 'the' plane. He knew he was betting all his marbles that his gut instinct was right (hadn't Oscar always told him to go with his instinct?) and if he was wrong, there would be no second chance.

The ground crew said very little, being still half-asleep, and when the plane was ready they moved it out onto the tarmac to await its scheduled flight. When the area was clear, Steve moved outside, too, behind a small supply shed where he was completely hidden but kept full view of the plane. Once again, Steve settled in to wait.

--

Oscar and Jaime pulled into the airport through the back service gates and parked on the inner edge of the tarmac, not far from the plane. There wasn't a soul in sight except their pilot, visible through the cockpit windshield, waiting patiently and ready to go. "Ready, babe?" Oscar asked, squeezing her hand.

As they stepped out onto the tarmac and hurried toward the plane, Steve darted directly in front of them. "We need to talk, guys," he said gently.

Oscar wrapped a protective arm around Jaime's waist and pulled her close. He struggled to keep his voice calm and even. "Look, Pal, I know how much you care about Jaime. Prove it now by letting her stay free."

"Of course I care about her," Steve told Oscar. He looked toward Jaime. Was she _afraid _of him? His heart sank. "All I want is what's best – for both of you." He saw Oscar's eyes darting around the tarmac. "There's no one with me. Hansen doesn't even know I'm here. I just need to talk to Jaime for a few minutes...please?"

Oscar could feel Jaime shudder in his arms. "You don't have to, Babe," he told her. "We'll just get on the plane and -"

"Please; it's really important. I swear I won't touch her, and I won't hurt her. You can search me for weapons and handcuffs first, if you want," Steve offered.

"I don't think that's necessary," Jaime said, taking a tentative step forward. Oscar's grip on her tightened slightly then - very hesitantly – he let her go.

"We can talk in there," Steve suggested, motioning toward the hangar. "It's private and I even have a thermos of coffee."

This worked for Oscar. He could wait right outside the door, and Steve certainly couldn't try to take her away when there was only one entrance. He wasn't worried about Steve hurting her – of course not – and Oscar was secure in the love that he and Jaime shared. She wouldn't suddenly dive into Steve's arms. He was worried only about the stress she was already under and that Steve might be able to crack her resolve and talk her into returning home to whatever fate might be awaiting her.

Jaime sensed his fear, and as she reached the hangar doorway, she turned back and nodded at Oscar with a faint smile. "I'll be ok," she assured him. "Please don't worry."

--


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jaime clasped Oscar's hand one more time for courage and luck, then silently followed Steve into the hangar, all the way to the back where he had placed some stray seat cushions across a pile of crates during the night, forming a makeshift but rather comfortable bench. Steve handed her a Styrofoam cup of coffee and still neither of them spoke, each trying to gage the other's emotional temperature.

"Talk to me...?" Steve probed gently, looking directly into Jaime's eyes.

"They wanna lock me away, Steve – they were gonna put me in a zoo!"

"I know."

"I don't deserve that! I – I can't live like that! Please understand..."

Steve placed his hand on hers. "Sweetheart, I'm not here to throw you in chains and drag you back home, but I do want to help you. _Both _of you." He could see he had her attention. "You can't live the rest of your lives in hiding, but it's not safe for you to go back to the States right now."

"How bad is it?" Jaime asked tremulously.

Steve hesitated. She had the right to know, but the latest news from Russ had been grim and he could see she was already frightened. He shifted in his seat and turned to face her fully as he struggled to find the right words.

--

Oscar paced nervously outside the closed hangar door. Steve had been one of his best friends for years and he trusted him completely, but he knew his friend still had deep feelings for Jaime that could supersede a friendship – and possibly cloud his judgment. Oscar had never allowed his guard down enough to give himself so fully to any woman before Jaime, and the thought of losing her, to the NSB's guns or even to Steve, was more than he could bear. What was going on in there?

--

Steve began slowly. "Hansen has made it his personal mission to find you – for the sake of 'National Security' of course."

"Nothing to do with the fact that he can barely stand the sight of me and isn't too fond of Oscar, either," Jaime interjected.

Steve nodded sympathetically. "He wants you brought in at any and all costs, saying your bionics make you 'extremely dangerous'. And if he finds out you left the country and Oscar helped you, he's going to try charging him with treason. They'll get Interpol involved – and they _will _ find you."

Jaime's eyes filled with tears. "No!"

"Either that, or they may charge you with kidnapping, claiming you forced him to help you." Steve hated to add to her distress, but Jaime deserved to know the truth – _all _of it – before making a decision. "Either way, he'll see to it that at least one of you is executed," he said, as gently as possible. "And if you or Oscar try to resist arrest -"

"Don't say it!" Jaime fought back her tears. "I know the rest. That's why we can't go back."

"You _have _to go back, Sweetheart; you can't run forever. Let me help you. I'll find you and Oscar a safe place to stay while I try and negotiate something with the NSB."

"They won't budge. You know that."

"It's worth a try."

"No," Jaime said flatly.

"If you decide to keep hiding, they may not even try to bring you in, Jaime! They'll just eliminate the threat. At least this way you'd have a chance, and I'll do everything in my power to help you."

"I have to go!" Jaime insisted, rising slowly to her feet. She turned around and eyed Steve closely. "Are you gonna turn us in?"

"Of course not, but I think we should talk to Oscar and see what he says." What troubled Steve was that he was sure Oscar knew from his own experience the sort of trouble they were now facing, but Steve knew how drastically the love of a beautiful woman could drive any and all other thoughts from a man's mind. It was easy for him to see that Oscar was deeply in love. Together, Steve and Jaime headed out of the hangar.

Oscar was waiting just outside the door, and Jaime fell into his arms, no longer able to hold back her tears. He looked accusingly at Steve. "What did you do to her?"

"I told her the truth," Steve said simply.

Suddenly Jaime stiffened. "I hear cars coming – a lot of 'em."

Steve focused at the back gate in the far distance, and she was right. His eye picked up the universally known tags...and his heart sank. "Get outta here, _**now**_," he told Jaime and Oscar with a renewed sense of urgency. "That's Interpol!"

--


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jaime didn't have to stop and think about it; holding Oscar's hand tightly in one of her own, she grabbed Steve's arm with her free hand and pulled him aboard the plane.

"I couldn't just leave you there to face them alone, if they know you let us get away," Jaime explained as the plane took off, avoiding the approaching posse by mere seconds. "Oh, God, now they'll be after you, too..."

"Not necessarily," Steve said, already deep in thought.

"We could drop you off in Athens and you can tell them we took you hostage to make sure we got away," Jaime suggested.

Steve looked at Jaime and Oscar, nestled tightly in each other's arms, and he couldn't hold back a smile, in spite of the dire circumstances. They looked so comfortable together, so...right. Suddenly, he had his lightbulb moment. "Guys, I know how to get all three of us home again safely, if you're both willing. I think you're even going to like it..."

--

After a brief (but very important) stop in Athens and glowing with new hope and anticipation, the fugitive trio returned to the States. A few hours later, first thing in the morning, Steve strolled with nonchalant confidence into Jack Hansen's office. Hansen was at his desk, surrounded by a small army of penguins and a very confused Russ sitting all alone to one side.

Hansen was immediately on his feet and fuming. "Austin! What is the meaning of this? Where the hell have you been? And where are Sommers and Goldman?"

Steve grinned. "Which question should I answer first...Sir?"

"I hardly think you're in a position for sarcasm; your butt's in the same sling as theirs, you know."

"I have a question of my own, if I could." Steve didn't give Jack a chance to say no. "Care to tell me why you saw fit to send Interpol chasing around the globe after two people who were merely trying to have a honeymoon in peace?"

_"Honeymoon?" _Jack nearly choked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Steve chuckled inwardly; he had him. "Now Jack, even though having a woman who's willing to put up with you for more than a minute or two might be a foreign concept to you, even you must've heard of honeymoons." Steve adopted a tone that implied he was talking to a small child. "When a man and a woman love each other very much -"

"Can it, Austin!" Hansen bellowed. "I'm not buying the routine."

"Here's their marriage license," Steve continued, placing the very legitimate paper on Jack's desk. (So it had pre-dated the actual wedding by two days; it was still the real deal.) Russ hurried over to stare at it, as well. "You were wrong, Jack. They were never running from you; they were running _to _each other."

"Bull!" the NSB man thundered. "I'll lock them both up so tight that they'll never see each other – or daylight – again!"

"Yeah, you could try that. Be pretty embarrassing when the story hits the media, though, about how your agency tore two newlyweds who wanted to do the right thing straight out of each other's arms and -"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Steve narrowed his eyes and stood at his full height. "Try me."

"Where are they now?" Russ interjected.

"They're not far away, but they're safe. They'd like to come in themselves and find out exactly why you had to send Interpol to bust up their honeymoon, but not without a guarantee, written and signed by you that you are dropping any and all charges, since those charges were erroneous."

"I won't do it! This marriage – if it really is one – is just to duck around the law, and I won't allow it!"

"You can't disallow it; it's already a done deal," Steve stated simply. "They weren't trying to skirt the law; they just wanted to ensure that they could stay together. If you intended to send Jaime to your little locked community, you'd have to send her husband, too, but I really doubt you'd want to lock up the OSI Director and his wife, so..."

Hansen sighed heavily and sank back into his chair, thoroughly defeated. He barked at his posse of penguins. "Get me a pen and a legal pad and then get the hell out of here."

Half an hour later, with a piece of paper worth more than gold firmly in his hand and having just given new meaning to the term 'Best Man', Steve set out to rejoin his friends and let them know that they were finally free.

END


End file.
